narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Samiya
upon my lips, I promise that I will strive, every second, for the peace that he so longed for. My vow to the village is that, you will, no; you are provided the freedom that allows you to soar with the wind. Ride upon the coattails of the wind, that is your right, citizens of Sunagakure!|Samiya upon becoming the Sixth Kazekage.}} Samiya (サミヤ, Samiya) is a Kunoichi of Sunagakure, and the newly inducted Sixth Kazekage (六代目風影, Rokudaime Kazekage), following the heroic death of the Fifth, Gaara, after an epic battle with the distant western Shinobi forces that eventually caused them to accept peace. Having gone through several trials and tribulations, from her growth as a all the way to enlisting in the newly formed militia of Sunagakure underneath the temporary leadership of Kankurō and Temari, Samiya has taken every step to prove her worthiness and honor the ultimate sacrifice made by Gaara. Eventually taking part in the several civil wars that plagued the country following the debacle over who should lead the village, she gained titles in relevance to her skills: her prowess within the and Summoning Technique lead her to be known as Woman of the Weasel (鼬の女, Itachi no Onna); her Fūinjutsu prowess lead her to later be dubbed as Author of Seals (封印の読み人, Fūin no Yomibito), and by extension, her prowess with the Puppet Technique gave her the moniker of Queen of the Inanimate (無生物の王妃, Museibutsu no Ōhi), all of which are still relevant to her today. Appearance Samiya poses an appearance of dignity, of elegance, and of power. Her stature, her figure, her clothing, and her accessories: all of it contribute to a look of power that she has gained over the years. Even among nobility, Samiya fits right in. If not in power, she does so rightfully with her appearance. She holds a high stature for a woman; something inherited from her parents and forefathers with their occupation as . Furthermore, quite an evident portion of her flattering appearance is from her highly defined figure, something commented on by several males - and even females - of numerous villages, to the point where has an apparent "fan club" dedicated to her. Although, whether this is a simple charade by Kyōshi Takamori or not is debatable. Such a figure is made apparent by her clothing choice, revealing a shapely waist, notable bust-size, and slender arms and legs. However, Samiya has explicitly stated that she does not misuse the figure provided to her for sexual purposes, and solely refines them so that she can use them to a greater extent in combat. Albeit, on the odd occasion, she flatters even her own sexual appeal - in private. In terms of facial appearance, Samiya demonstrates somewhat soft facial features: a relatively circular facial structure, fair skin, a thin nose and thin lips. Her lips are kept somewhat distinctive with light red lipstick, although not too distinctive, but enough to make them appear as a light contrast with her face. This is reinforced by a small brush of slight blush over her face, enhancing its glow and making people entranced into listening to her. Furthermore, Samiya has relatively dark blond hair. Her hair is described as soft, but with sufficient volume. It reaches down to her lower back, and is tied in a simple ponytail, with two bangs reaching down to her shoulders, and her fringe being in a simple "princess" style. Samiya's clothing is surprisingly regal in appearance. It appears she does this to enforce her own power among those with smug demeanor, while still providing a level of fashion and sensibility within combat. The attire appears to be a dark green dress of sorts: the collar uplifted, golden lining at the edges of the sleeves, and portions of white mixed in between. At her chest, there is a region which is white in appearance, revealing a fair portion of her cleavage. At this portion there is a golden tattoo, which is on the opposite side of the heart's location. A similar tattoo of sorts is ornate on the edges of the sleeves. Travelling downwards on the dress, the abdominal region is covered with numerous gold patterns and threads, keeping the dress interlocked on her body securely. At her waist, the dress splits into two portions through a large golden bar that is split in half of the center. This portion of the dress appears to be very feather-like, adding considerable flair thanks to the white patterns layered around the dress; increasing its length. Below her dress, Samiya wears a pair of opaque black stockings with a golden band at the top, along with simple, blue, low-lying high heels, the same color as her dress. Gallery SamiyaG1.jpg SamiyaG2.jpg SamiyaN2.jpg Personality Samiya is an individual who has distinguished herself through a rather simplistic method - her lack of extremist motivations. As known quite clearly among the continent, Samiya possesses no heritage to boast of, nor does she possess an extraordinary Kekkei Genkai or Hiden that she is capable of flaunting at any given time. Her background isn't exactly the most tragic or life-changing story in existence, and neither is her very achievement of the title of the Sixth Kazekage. In simplistic terms, Samiya can be described as an individual who has achieved everything in her life through self-motivation and the ability to rely on her own choices, skills, intelligence and power. She doesn't believe in fate, nor does she believe in luck. She never had access to the miracles of the world, and constantly has a belief that anything fortunate that has happened to her is because of the efforts of herself, or the efforts of someone else for her. Therefore, Samiya can be seen as an independent woman. She doesn't enjoy others doing things on her behalf, for she believes that it is an injustice to a person's self-value and ability to do things for themselves. As a result, she also encourages everybody else around her to become strong and be able to do things on their own two feet, without assistance from anybody with them. For once individuals are able to achieve their own self-worth, identity and the path that they are able to take for themselves, they will automatically gain the charisma they desire in order for others to follow their wishes. However, despite encouraging such individuality, Samiya doesn't allow people to be selfish and not think for those around them - particularly those who are less fortunate than themselves. This is due to having been in one of those positions in her lifetime, and requiring only a simple word of encouragement in order to fulfill the dreams that she has conquered till today. In terms of mannerisms, Samiya is a variety of individuals, dependent on the role she is taking at the given time. As Kazekage, Samiya is an authoritative individual who exudes a status of power, and almost compels others to respect her. She stands upright, proud of her own achievements, and is a very encouraging figure to all around her. Her speech in this guise is straight-forward and without flowery additions. While direct and somewhat harsh, she is also remarkably sophisticated and almost regal in the her manner of talking. Furthermore, she is quite prone to criticizing the harsh words of others if they have been unjustly said, and will not stand for any sort of discrimination, even if it is by powerful figures such as the Mizukage himself. Yet while this is the case, she understands that her authoritative and noble attitudes are not reflective of her actual nature, and thus does not use them entirely when around her own villagers and subordinates. Furthermore, she also understands that compromise is a necessity when the times are dire, and is willing to put her head down and create fair exchanges in order to resolve a situation as promptly as possible. Secondly, Samiya demonstrates a personality that is thought to be her "casual" personality, shown only in front of people she deems close, such as Hibiki Odorite, or to a lesser extent, Kyōshi Takamori: although, when the latter is concerned, they are mainly firing insults at one another. Nonetheless, Samiya's casual personality appears to constitute of her less noble personality. Down-to-earth, Samiya appears to engage in rather interesting and unique conversations with the people she is talking to. She is unafraid of referring to them casually, and the ones who are talking to her generally reciprocate this same behavior. Furthermore, Samiya appears to demonstrate a short-tempered behavior: her country upbringings have caused her to be intolerable of a variety of things, something noted quite heavily by a select few people. This is also demonstrated particularly in her internal monologue, where she quite carelessly utilizes foul language, simply because she is mad. Finally, Samiya also has a third personality that is regarded as her "public" personality. This specifically has several variants, but generally constitutes of similar elements to her Kazekage persona, albeit toned down to reflect less respect, and kinder, benevolent attitudes. This is particularly demonstrated among children, whom Samiya enjoys to play with and talk to quite frequently. Her love for children has come from her origins as a nanny when she was a younger woman, often having to take care of children younger than her due to the civil panic that surrounded Sunagakure. As such, she will not tolerate any children being harmed, to the point where her anger releases her chakra in such quantities that the surrounding environment begins to release powerful winds. Such kindness extends to civilians and the like, albeit not at the same scale. But quite evidently, Samiya will not approve of civilian involvement in anything. This was particularly evident when Kyōshi told her that Konoha's citizens were being oppressed by their new Daimyō: while being incapable of doing anything, she demonstrated quite some anger and regret at her lack of influence around the nation. In terms of actual interactions with civilians, Samiya uses her notable social skills as a medium to get along with a variety of individuals, whether they be Shinobi or not. Her charming demeanor and overall kind personality make her very easy to talk to. More Coming Soon... Nindō Relationships and Affiliations Hibiki Odorite Kyōshi Takamori History Death of Gaara Civil Panic Ascension to Kazekage Current Times Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Side Storyline = * Revisited: Battle Against a God!: In an alternate timeline, a timeline Samiya sees as a fleeting dream, she, along with the Five Kage of that universe, are fighting against the tyrant regarded as Madara Uchiha. A man with godlike power, the Five Kage fight for their own, and their comrade's lives. |-| Roleplays = *'The Wind Shadow Contested!': A year prior to the current timeline: Haru Hyūga, otherwise regarded as Karasu, challenges Samiya to a contest of strength to test the mettle of the Kazekage candidate. |-| Equipment Poisons Weaponry Abilities Without a doubt, one can state that Samiya is an extremely talented . Considering her recent acquisition of the title of Kazekage at only 21 years of age (the lowest age after ), it is fair to estimate that Samiya has not yet reached the peak of her skills. However, despite not reaching this peak, the level of skill Samiya has is undeniable. She has been respected by , , and users alike for her sheer capability in numerous fields; combined with her high level of intelligence and analytic nature, Samiya is an extraordinarily difficult opponent to defeat. In fact, a testament to her abilities is that the opposing side of Sunagakure's Civil War forces was thought to be defeated due to her high level of knowledge and capability in numerous fields - her training from Hibiki Odorite likely played an enormous role in this. Samiya's general prowess within a variety of abilities can be attributed to her virtual anonymity within the Shinobi world, in a very similar manner to Kyōshi Takamori, in fact. Due to this, her nature as an inquisitive individual, and her high-reaching ambitions, Samiya displayed a level of talent that only few could be on-par with. Truthfully, only the most skilled of enemies have a chance to fight Samiya in a one-on-one battle without succumbing to the sheer prowess the Kazekage possesses. In fact, it is due to these attributes that she is commonly regarded as the rebirth of the First Kazekage. Chakra Prowess & Control Samiya, like all other Kage, possesses a quantity of chakra that is higher than most individuals. However, unlike most Kage, her quantity of chakra isn't exactly as daunting or impressive, much to some individual's dissatisfaction when taking an initial analysis of her abilities. But this isn't to say that Samiya's chakra is not potent. In fact, some have commented that the potency of her chakra makes her a highly intimidating opponent, especially when released outwards. However, the potency of Samiya's chakra is evident due to its natural concentration. According to Samiya, each unit of chakra, so-to-speak, holds a far higher quantity than most individuals that possess extremely high quantities of chakra, mainly due to her chakra aligning with more prominently than . As a result, while her quantity of chakra isn't the highest, she is capable of utilizing mid to high-ranked techniques in succession without losing the majority of her reserves in a single go. However, to this extent, she prefers to not utilize elemental techniques for they do consume chakra more rapidly than some of her other ones. Perhaps a skill more indicative of her status as Kazekage is her highly effective means of chakra control. Due to not possessing high levels of chakra, Samiya makes use of her chakra with a high level of effectiveness. An evident example of her ability to make use of chakra control is her ability within , which provided her the capability to utilize techniques such as chakra threads at a young age, and even making them invisible to the naked eye. An extension of this technique is the capability to extend and reattach the threads, despite their minuscule size. Furthermore, she has created an entirely new form of combat relative to her Fūinjutsu prowess, something which takes highly accurate and precise chakra control to achieve excellence within, something even noted by most other Shinobi. Likewise, her capabilities within Medical Ninjutsu in terms of standard and innovative techniques are yet another facet of her highly developed chakra control - a derivative of her capabilities within transference of chakra to another individual, which also lead to new innovations within her puppetry techniques. As one might have noticed, chakra control plays a vital aspect within Samiya's overall fighting style. She adjusts the level of chakra she requires for any conflict based on predictions she has through prior knowledge, therefore conserving chakra effectively. This prior knowledge is gained based on her prowess within sensing the chakra of other entities. Her ability within this simple technique is highly advanced, as expected of someone as knowledgeable as Samiya. She can extend her reach to kilometers outward by utilizing the wind surrounding her as a medium for her chakra to travel across, something which also interferes mildly with the surrounding weather patterns, by accelerating the currents of wind slightly. However, this change can be mediated by Samiya herself to become extremely minor. While this causes her sensory to be slightly less accurate, she can still have a vague understanding of where something is and how strong it is; therefore, upon reaching closer, she can take an inspection more appropriate for a proper plan of attack. Therefore, even though her physical prowess isn't exactly her greatest portion of combat, she demonstrates the innate stamina required for prolonged battles based on her ability to carefully utilize her chakra in portions and analysis of her enemy's chakra, something praised by her subordinates quite highly. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Fūinjutsu One of Samiya's most evident skills is her prowess within Fūinjutsu. Trained under Hibiki Odorite for an extensive period of time, Samiya has developed her skills to the point where she has learned numerous unorthodox seals, as well as being able to apply seals readily in combat without taking an extensive amount of time to prepare. Her skills were enough, in the Sunagakure Civil Wars, to notably cause several Shinobi to be incapable of movement, or absorbing their chakra to provide victory to their own side. Like many Fūinjutsu specialists, Samiya most readily employs seals which store objects as a means to readily equip herself for any situation. She demonstrates the capability to use these seals rapidly and without pause; when combined with her various equipment and manners of fighting, Samiya is quite an overwhelming combatant. However, due to this nature of fighting, Samiya usually has to keep a distance from the overall action of any battle. Samiya has demonstrated the use of a wide variety of seals. Each showing their own practical uses within and out of combat. Her most notorious and common seals revolve around the sealing of ninjutsu as a whole: sealing and releasing fire, draining chakra, dilating chakra in the tenketsu, and removing summoning contracts. Some of the seals that she does possess, however, are driven by her expertise within the art of Fudajutsu, as well as her own unique Shōinjutsu. Within the use of Fudajutsu, she demonstrates the capability to seal entire souls given the time; instantaneously summon objects or summons; and procure elemental effects. Otherwise, Shōinjutsu allows her the capability to provide "times" to her seals. The only formal techniques used in the compartment of Shōinjutsu consist of the accelerating, decelerating or stopping the activation of any seals already placed by Samiya. Summoning Technique Samiya demonstrates innate prowess with the use of the Summoning Technique, thanks to her mastery over the concept of Fūinjutsu as well. Her own summoning contract, like of her village, is with the Weasel species. Her own contract is formed with Kamahige, a powerful Weasel summon who appears to have a supernatural heritage. Samiya demonstrates adept coordination with her summon, and due to her ability to summon instantly with specialized tags, is able to rely on him for most of her expeditions. Kamahige is capable of a variety of feats, and in particular, the duo utilize his high-level transportation method as a means to increase velocity, as well as their ability to summon one another to great effect; especially useful in evasive or defensive situations. Medical Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Puppet Master Samiya demonstrates extraordinary skill in the use of the of the Puppet Technique, and has been capable of creating and controlling numerous puppets at any given time. Samiya doesn't utilize many puppets, instead, she only relies on the six that she has created herself. However, because of her wide variety of training with Hibiki, she has demonstrate immaculate knowledge in numerous puppetry styles and puppets. To this extent, many of the village's finest puppeteers, such as Jinmu Saitama, find it excruciatingly difficult to fight her with the use of puppets, for she has demonstrated the necessary skills to neutralize any opposition to her own puppets. Additionally, Samiya demonstrates a high level of aptitude for the various puppet techniques that employ the use of Chakra Threads, such as the Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body, as well as a similar technique against inorganic structures, mimicking the use of Wire Strings. She, quite readily, relies on the utilization of chakra threads in order to bolster her own fighting style. This provides her with both an offensive role and a supportive role within combat, and therefore, while she stays at the back, she plays a key portion of any collaborative tactics. Additionally, thanks to her skill within such arts, she is capable of reattaching severed chakra threads with flawless ease, something which assists her greatly in combat against close-combat specialists who utilize weaponry, and have a keen perception. Furthermore, her application of Chakra Threads has also provided her with the ability to utilize tools at a distance from herself, and provide greater reinforcement, strength, and range to a variety of her unorthodox sealing techniques. Yet perhaps the most evident demonstration of her Puppet Technique mastery is the use of Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with the Heart; a technique that provides a symbiotic link between two chakra-holding entities by way of the Chakra Transfer Technique, something she had achieved through a mechanism held by Tenji, one of the puppets in her collection. Green Secret Technique Collection The Green Secret Technique (緑秘技, Midori Hige) is a set of unique puppetry techniques designed to emulate the common practices of Sunagakure puppeteers while ensuring a name for herself that would be heralded in the legacy of the greatest puppeteers of Sunagakure. The collection of the Green Secret Techniques stem from their original, Samiya's Coin of the Six Realms - her original puppets. These puppets hold a variety of functions and abilities that provide her with the capability to utilize numerous techniques that may destroy an enemy, or multiple. It should be understood, however, that these techniques do not hold brute force. Instead, they work under numerous clever deceptions and varying scales of power to provide opportune moments for other individuals, or techniques, to strike. As stated previously, the Green Secret Techniques work under the overarching Green Secret Technique: Samiya's Coins of the Six Realms. Each of these puppets perform a specific role within the six techniques available in the Green Secret Techniques, and many are combination techniques of three or more puppets. She appears to refer to these techniques as Formations (陣形, Jinkei), and have some relevance or the other to wind. Their usage is primarily based around distraction techniques - no actual offensive techniques are present among the formations. However, they work excellently in a team fight, making them a valuable asset. Taijutsu Genjutsu While choosing not to utilize Genjutsu as a method of combat, Samiya has, through interactions with certain individuals, learnt to develop an innate resistance to overall disruption of her chakra network. Firstly, Samiya takes into account her absolutely phenomenal chakra control when attempting to counter Genjutsu. Secondly, she ensures she has constantly surveyed her surroundings with enough detail to be able to find possible openings for a Genjutsu and prepare accordingly for them. As well as this, due to her ability to conserve her chakra, Samiya is able to break out of rather complex Genjutsu without exerting an enormous effort upon herself. One of Samiya's most common, but least favored, methods of Genjutsu resistance is the overriding of the Genjutsu through stopping the flow of chakra flow within her brain and subsequently utilizing a stronger flow by her own power in order to cancel out the effects of the Genjutsu. While it takes a slight toll on herself, she has demonstrated the capability to utilize this method quickly and effectively. This was particularly noticed in a fight with a supposed Genjutsu specialist, where she was able to disrupt two - rather visible - Genjutsu utilized against her in rapid succession with minimal effort on her part. Furthermore, she criticized the said user about their lack of concentration and precision when utilizing the Genjutsu, causing them to immediately shift to another method of fighting. Also, one of her most profound methods of utilizing puppetry come from her ability to innately recognize and resist Genjutsu. Developed due to her intense rivalry against Kyōshi Takamori, she found a method to utilize her puppets as a highly effective method of Genjutsu counter. As one already knows, Genjutsu is utilized by disrupting the chakra network in the brain, and chakra threads are formed by using chakra from the brain and other tenketsu - like all techniques. Therefore, upon being afflicted by a genjutsu, a puppeteer's chakra threads are thought to have a rather different sensation, which Samiya has picked up upon, and utilized as a prompt to redirect the flow of chakra within her network and subsequently break out of the Genjutsu, or at least prepare for psychological damage beforehand. Intelligence Samiya has an intelligence that would be expected of a Kazekage, and no less. However, intelligence is difficult to describe for Samiya, simply because it holds so many facets to it: political intelligence, strategical intelligence, and even her learning capabilities all come under the overarching theme of "intelligence". Political Intelligence Strategical Intelligence Learning Capabilities Stats Quotes *(To Haru Hyūga) "I have a meeting with the Hokage at the moment, however. If I am known for anything outside of my combat skills...it is my punctuality." *(To Kyōshi Takamori) "Stealing food from my refrigerator, again? You're really not a very courteous guest, are you?" *(To numerous Sunagakure Academy Students) "Within all of you is the untapped potential to grow into something even more beautiful than the desert that we live in. Hold onto this potential, and let it grow as freely as the wildest vine. Only then, will it be recognized." Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Kage Category:Kazekage Category:Sunagakure Resident